Volo Ajira 316
| Tipo=Ajira Airways Boeing 737 | Data=Gennaio 2008 | Pilota=Frank Lapidus | Partenza=Los Angeles | Destinazione=Guam | Precipitato=Isola dell'Idra }} Il Volo Ajira Airways 316 è un aereo passeggeri diretto da Los Angeles, California, United States a Guam, un territorio americano nella parte ovest del Pacifico. E' stato scelto da Eloise Hawking come volo per i Sei della Oceanic per tornare all' Isola. L'aereo ha viaggiato nel tempo e si è schiantato sull'Isola di Hydra Island nel 2007. Mentre alcuni dei Sei della Oceanic sono stati teletrasportati sull'Isola nel 1977 (Jack, Kate, Hurley, e Sayid), e quasi tutti i passeggeri sono sopravvissuti allo schianto, sebbene alcuni abbiano riportato leggere ferite. Significati del volo Salvare l'Isola Il volo era l'unico mezzo attraverso il quale gli Oceanic Six potevano tornare sull'Isola. Nonostante le loro diverse motivazioni personali per tornare indietro, il loro ritorno è indubbiamente importante perchè è il solo modo per salvare l'Isola proprio come Richard ha confessato a Locke nel periodo in cui l'isola era soggetta a flashback e flashforward nel tempo. Subito dopo, Locke comincia una personale crociata per convincere tutti quelli che che hanno lasciato l'Isola a tornarci. Più tardi viene rivelato che, Ben aveva assassinato brutalmente Locke ed aveva assunto il compito di far tornare sull'Isola i sei della Oceanic. “Deve essere questo volo” La Sig.a Hawking dice a Ben che ha solo 70 ore per unire tutti i sei della Oceanic. Questa data di scadenza corrisponde al tempo in cui la finestra per ritornare all'Isola rimarrà aperta. Nell'episodio Lamp Post, la Sig.a Hawking cerca di spiegare a tutti le circostanze. Spiega che l'Isola si muove sempre attraverso il tempo e al fine di determinare dove si trova adesso, devono controllare dove andrà prossimamente. Spiega che le finestre forniscono una via di ritorno, ma non rimangono aperte a lungo, e la finestra dove loro devono entrare chiuderà entre 36 ore. She said that windows provide a route back, but they didn't stay open long, and the window through which they were supposed to enter closed in 36 hours. Mostra a Jack un raccoglitore contenente tutte le rotte aeree che passano sopra le coordinate dell'Isola, facendo notare che la suddesta finestra si trovava proprio sul tragitto del volo Ajira Airways 316. Ms. Hawking sottolinea che questo volo è la loro unica speranza di raggiungere l'isola. Le coordinate esatte del volo 316 vengono mostrate nello schema qui sotto: Equipaggio e passeggeri Il pilota del volo 316 è Frank Lapidus, mentre il co-pilota è Jack Ross. A bordo ci sono la hostess Rupa Krishnavani i sei della Oceanic, tranne Aaron. Inoltre ci sono Benjamin Linus, John Locke, la guardia che accompagna Sayid ed un uomo, che porge le sue condoglianze a Jack per la morte del suo amico. Altri steward ed hostess sono a bordo insieme ad una dozzina di passeggeri. Prima di imbarcarsi, Hurley compra tutti i rimanenti 78 posti liberi cercando così di risparmiare le vite di coloro che avrebbero potuto acquistare il biglietto e si sarebbero così trovati sull'aereo quando sarebbe caduto. All'Aereoporto LAX Jack & Kate asked for Jack's signatory to transport Jeremy Bentham's body.]] At the boarding pass counter, Jack was questioned by the ticketing agent about his relationship to the deceased Jeremy Bentham, and the purpose of transporting his body to Guam. Jack replied that he was a friend and that it was the deceased's wish to be buried there. The ticketing agent started to recite a transport procedure and plead for Jack's signatory when turned around and saw Kate passing by, which comforted him about her attendance. Sun Dopo poco tempo, prima che passino i controlli di sicurezza, Sun si avvicina a Jack, che le dice di aver pensato che avrebbe cambiato idea. Lei assicura che deve prendere quel volo se c'è anche solo una possibilità che Jin sia ancora vivo. Con loro grande stupore, Sayid ammanettato viene scortato da Ilana verso l'area di attesa. Sayid Dopo essere stato scortato dentro da Ilana, Sayid nota il resto degli Oceanic Six e chiede di essere messo su un altro volo. Ilana gli dice in tono sarcastico che gli comprerà una zampa di coniglio (rabbit's foot, cioè un portafortuna, uno scacciaguai) e salgono sul volo. Hurley Upon being released from custody after his false murder plea, Hurley got in a cab with Jacob who claimed he was only going a few blocks and that they should share the cab. After informing Hurley that he was not dead, but is from the island, he convinced Hurley that his friends need him on the island, and suggested that he take Ajira Airways Flight 316. Then Jacob left, leaving behind a guitar case, which he said was not his, leaving it in Hurley's possession. Meanwhile, Hurley was sitting at the gate, reading a Spanish comic book, when the gate attendant announced pre-boarding and availibity on the "standby list". Hurley rushed to the counter, urgently explaining he had purchased the remaining 78 seats. The agent questioned why he wouldn't want people to get to their destination, but he dismissed her query, telling her that they could take the next flight. It was evident that Hurley was concerned the plane would crash, and took those measures to save as many potential passengers as he could by preventing them from flying on 316. Jack arrived just as Hurley was finished speaking to the attendant, and he was surprised to see Hurley there, asking him what he was doing there. Hurley merely replied that it only mattered he was there, and he prompted Jack to board the plane. A bordo La disputa Just before the door of the plane was going to be closed, Ben arrived with cuts on his face and his arm in a sling. Hurley became agitated when he saw Ben board, and yelled "He can't come". Jack rushed forward and attempted to defuse the situation by comforting Hurley and telling him that was the way things had to be (if they were going to get back to the Island). A flight attendant inquired if everything is okay, and Jack reassured her that everything was fine. Hurley unconvincingly replied he would be fine in response to Jack's prompting question. When the attendant heard Jack's name from Hurley, she handed Jack a note which she indicated security came across during inspection. The note was Locke's suicide note which Jack had intentionally left in the coffin because he did not want to read it. During the dispute , Sayid asks Ilana if she works for Ben. When she denies this Sayid describes him as a liar, manipulator and a monster and when asked why anyone would work for someone like that, Sayid replies "I did." Incontro con un vecchio amico As the plane was ready to take off, Jack and Kate were having a conversation when they were sidetracked by the "welcome aboard" message over the airplane's PA system, announcing an old friend, Frank Lapidus, was the pilot. Jack immediately went forward toward the cockpit and requested a meeting with Frank. A clean-shaven Frank emerged from the cockpit a few moments later, sharing a pleasant reunion with Jack. As they were exchanging pleasantries and Frank was explaining how he came to be Aijira's pilot, he noticed and questioned if one of the other passengers in first class was Sayid. As his eyes travelled the first class cabin, Frank noticed the other Oceanic Six on board, and with a strange look upon his face, he remarked to Jack, "We're not going to Guam, are we?" Turbulenza While the plane was traveling at night, it suddenly experienced heavy turbulence. A few calm seconds later, it hit more turbulence and passengers started to get worried. The situation escalated and the plane started to shake heavily and emergency lights lit up. Inside the plane's cockpit, the pilot and co-pilot were trying to control the situation. The co-pilot switched off the autopilot which regained full control to the pilot. Meanwhile in the passengers' cabin, a stewardess came out and began instructing passengers to fasten their seat belts and lift up fallen luggage when suddenly a bright beam of white light engulfed the whole cabin. Immediately after the flash of light, the pilots found themselves in daylight, although the plane was traveling at night. Jack, Kate, and Hurley (with his guitar case) found themselves in or near a lagoon on the Island. None of them had any recollection of a crash, nor of anything past the white light. Atterraggio d'emergenza on Hydra Island.]] .]] L'aereo atterra sulla pista dell'Isola Hydra, a largo dall'Isola principale. Il co-pilota muore quando a causa di un ramo di un albero entrato dal vetro che gli è finito nel petto, spargendo il suo sangue su Frank Lapidus. Tutti i passeggeri sopravvivono all'incidente, anche se molti risultano essere feriti. Guidati da Ilana e Caesar, i passeggeri si stabiliscono su un campo sull'Isola Hydra e costruiscono in una delle stazioni Hydra un'infermeria, dove possono far riposare i feriti, tra i quali figura Benjamin Linus. Sulla spiaggia, i passeggeri trovano le canoe degli Altri. Ilana dice che una delle canoe è andata persa, perchè è stata presa dal pilota e da una donna. I passeggeri sono straniti anche dall'apparizione improvvisa di John Locke, che non ricordavano essere sull'aereo, e Caesar e Ilana dicono a Locke di aver visto alcuni dei Sei della Oceanic sparire dall'aereo poco prima della luce apparsa prima dell'incidente. Posti a sedere Alcuni dei posti dei personaggi più rilevanti sul volo Ajira 316 sono: *Sayid Jarrah - Posto 2A *Ilana (scorta Sayid) - Posto 2B *Sun-Hwa Kwon - Posto 3D *Kate Austen - Posto 4A *Hugo Reyes - Posto 5B *Caesar - Posto 5C *Benjamin Linus - Posto 8B *Jack Shephard - Posto 8C Circostanze originali e rimpiazzi As Eloise Hawking told the audience at the Lamp Post, the circumstances that led the Oceanic Six to board Flight 815 must be recreated as best as possible. However, the nature and possible outcomes of the recreation is unclear, as described by Ms. Hawking. }} Jack seemed unconvinced and criticized planning the whole matter on mere hope, to which Eloise replied that it might not be the case, at least for him. She brought him into her office alone and gave him specific instructions about recreating circumstances to mirror Flight 815, telling him that a proxy was needed. When Jack inquired about the proxy and who it was meant to represent, Eloise merely replied, "Who do you think? She then informed Jack that he had to place an object that belonged to his late father inside Locke's coffin. Failure to completely comply with Eloise's instructions resulted in some passengers experiencing time travel before impact. While most of the circumstances were recreated, not enough were for the expected crash, and complications arose resulting in four of the passengers waking up in 1977, rather than 2007. Fans have commented about other similarities between Flight 316 and the original Flight 815, speculating that other proxies are needed and were used. However, these speculations have not been confirmed within canon, and, therefore, are considered theoretical, no matter how plausible they may seem. Curiosità * Il volo Ajira Airways 316 e il suo incidente sull'Isola hanno reintrodotto la trama principale dello show: la vita movimentata di un gruppo di persone apparentemente non collegate a seguito di un incidente aereo su una misteriosa isola. * Los Angeles è stata la città di partenza del volo 316, e la destinazione del volo 815. * Frank Lapidus, sostituito come pilota del volo Oceanic 815, è stato il pilota del volo Ajira 316. Il suo atterraggio di emergenza riesce, mantenendo persino l'aereo intatto, sulla pista dell'Isola Hydra confermando la sua reputazione di "pilota abbastanza in gamba", come detto da Matthew Abaddon e da lui stesso nell'episodio . * The episode in which most of the events of Flight 316 were shown was titled after the flight number. * Le 4 persone svanite dal volo e andate indietro nel tempo (Jack, Kate, Hurley and Sayid) hanno ricevuto visita da Locke prima del volo mentre non erano sull'Isola. Nè Ben nè Sun, che non sono svaniti dall'aereo, ha ricevuto visita da John Locke anche se Ben ha fatto visita a John. * Secondo la menzogna raccontata ai giornalisti da parte dei 6 della Oceanic, 316 sarebbe il numero delle persone morte nello schianto del volo 815. 324-8=316 Domande senza risposta * Perché il volo 316 è precipitato? * In che data l'aereo partì da Los Angeles? Categoria:Aerei